kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 89
Inside the water channel, Asha examines the earrings that Yuta borrowed from Mr. Kasak, which are now broken. She wonders about the reasons, since god-class items normally restore themselves immediately, or disappear if the god has disappeared from existence. Yuta writes that he will be more careful, but Asha worries about Ran and Leez finding out. Yuta promises that he will leave if he interferes with their journey in any way. In the merchant district of Atera, Leny enjoys shopping together with Agwen. Shess and a reluctant Kasak follow not too far behind. The half dragon is very troubled about his relationship with his daughter, who puts on a pretense that everything is fine. Shess observes that Kasak thinks differently from the other dragons he knows, and is incredulous that he would get rid of something as crucial as his earrings. Kasak sounds uncertain that he will get them back, so Shess offers to help him and his daughter keep the peace. Back in the water channel, Leez asks Ran about people who can use magic without calculations, and he replies that he is one such magician, causing Asha to mock him, leading him to bet 10,000 gold that he scored higher on his magic exam than she did on hers. She accepts the wager and tells him they will check each other's scores at the Kalibloom Magic Guild. Leez interrupts to ask if there's a test to see if someone could use magic without calculating, so Asha uses hoti brahma to create a pair of loops. Just as Ran is about to get started with the test, a boat full of scared magicians appears. They report that the signs in Area 51 and beyond no longer work and randomly change. The three of them are the only survivors of their original party of thirteen, who encountered black suras with undefined shapes that caused their magic to fail. Yuta suddenly thinks of a woman telling him he can never be completely out of her reach, and that neither Garuda, Shuri, nor Visnu can stop her. She claims that she made him so that if he left her, he'd forever be alone. Yuta grits his teeth. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Yuta and his notebook): "Lies for You" is Yuta's chapter, like many expected. The title has multiple meanings, like they always do. So who is lying about what is still a mystery! ** (Visnu's god items): The number of god-class items made doesn't matter much, as few hundred weak items don't make much of a dent to the god's power. But one strong god-class item can cripple the maker's power, so such an item is usually held by the god who made it. Agni's staff is a special case. ** (Shess and Kasak): Weird duo. Shess is older by faaaar, by the way. If you combine the ages of everyone in Atera (excluding Agni, of course) it would be still less than the time he's lived. I like hats that cover ears like these, but they look horrible on me... ** (Leez's goofy face): Like Leez's face here. That's why she's the main character. Asha would never make a face like this... ** Not sure whether I should put in an explanation for this ring puzzle. It is literally impossible to solve, so if I try to describe it, perhaps it would cause some controversy... * We see another one of Visnu's items, a scarf, in a later chapter. It doesn't appear to be broken. * Kasak got mad when Shess called Agwen Princess, even though Kasak claimed that he only calls her that to remind himself that she's his daughter and not abandon her. * Leez did comment that she wanted to learn magic before, but this episode reveals that she probably gave up after Asha told her that calculations were necessary. In Leez's defense, Leez can't even multiply, nevermind handling university-level mathematics such as Topology. (extra trivia: Currygom majored in math education) * Asha correctly guessed that Ran would freeze part of his body when casting bhavati varuna. We saw a fine example of that earlier. * With 1 gold = about 44 USD (varies with the won/USD exchange rate), 10,000 gold would be about 440,000 USD. * At the end, Taraka is apparently referring to how Garuda, Shuri, Visnu, and Gandharva hid all three siblings. References